


As You Please

by ghostwit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, But in a VERY not horny way. Just :), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Li'l bit of banter because I'm predictable but. really almost none., M/M, Warm & fuzzy tattoo feelings. Heh :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwit/pseuds/ghostwit
Summary: "Oi, unfair, unfair."(In which ink is as good as blood, and maybe means a little bit more.)
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	As You Please

"Oi, unfair, unfair." Marco's got his forehead against the cleft of Ace's shoulder blades, nails, light pressure and firm, clicking texture juxtaposing, running reverently over the curve of his tattoos, his breath skimming over the broad expanse of tanned skin in warm puffs. Marco's giggling, muttering something softly into his skin even as Ace reaches over to fist in the purple fabric of the doctor's shirt, unbuttoned and tucked into his sash, the fabric cinching and slipping loose as Ace gives a good  _ yank _ . 

The blonde lets out a gasp, quiet and cleaved with self control as Ace hefts him over his shoulders, Marco's whole body flipping forward with Ace's smooth motion until the second division commander holds the older in his arms, an arm hooked in the strict bend of Marco's knees and the other looping his torso, fingers finding purchase in the cotton of his shirtsleeve. Marco's face settles quickly from the surprise, and he crosses his ankles, mock-demurely, rolling his eyes as Ace laughs, despite the hooting from other crew members on deck. 

A hand rises, skims Ace's hairline to tidy the part after the exertion, but the younger ignores it in favor of ducking his head to nuzzle against the stark lines of ink crossing Marco's chest. This he protests at, slapping weakly against the other, but he bares his neck all the same (with a pointedly disinterested stare aimed at one of the deckhands). 

"Much better," Ace is purring, soft vibration over taut skin, and it stirs something warm in Marco's chest that makes his hand still against the younger, pressing his palm flat to his sternum to feel the warmth of his skin. He crooks his thumb, happily running along the edge of the crest adorning his partner’s chest. Again, soft, reverent. Their edges blur, and he is content. 

Izo gathers Thatch’s hands in his, pressing the Fourth Division Commander's palm to his cheek, calluses flush to smooth, even skin. Thatch looks away pointedly, flush running stark from beneath a white collar to run up his throat and arc high under his eyes, adorably so. 

“You’re lucky you don’t have one of those,” Izo snickers, turning to press a kiss into their joined palms. 

“Wh-what?” Thatch hides his stutter with the clean slide of his other hand up the small of Izo’s back, smoothing over delicate silks with a soft  _ whoosh _ as his forearm brushes the red cloth tied snug around the other’s waist. He crooks his head, gives a little nod out (This time, Thatch fails to hide the little whine at the loss of contact) towards where their crewmates are stood flush, Marco’s hands very clearly framing the mark adorning the younger’s back and Ace’s arms tucked between them to lay palms flat over his chest, balancing on his toes to press kisses to the blonde’s nose. It’s kind of grossly mushy for a public display, actually, and Izo stifles the laughter at his usually retentive brother’s expense. 

Thatch gets it, though, always does, granted his grin and the way he gives two consoling little pats against Izo’s painted cheek, “Who says I don’t?” 

Izo shows all his teeth through painted lips, and Thatch thinks he falls a little bit more in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote the Thatch/Izo part to pad for words, lel. The first half of this has been sitting in my drafts for ages. Forgive me if the action is kinda unclear here? I'm really not good at that because I end up confusing people when I try to convey something SUPER specific, lol. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or something if you enjoyed (or didn't!), just whatever's on your mind is good.
> 
> hazeism.tumblr.com


End file.
